The Sun and The Moon
by IadoreAMOUR
Summary: Itachi looked over to the moon with a wistful look, "This is the story Kisame, while they both do share the same pain. The pain of solitude and loneliness. There circumstances and choices are what make them different. That is the reason they can never understand each other's pain, for if they did, the conflicts would end, and it would lead to something truly beautiful"


" ** _Prologue"_**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

"I still can't believe that I'm partnered with you" Even though the words carried a condescending tone, the silence that followed as a reply was to be expected. It was funny really, to watch someone seemingly relaxed with their back exposed to him. It was true that he'd just disclosed them to be partnered together, but then again, the world that they lived in was an unforgiving and vicious one. It was often those closest to you who pose the greatest threat to your being, in more than one context of speaking. He wasn't foolish enough to assume that he already trusted him. Him of all people. He snorted; even the idea itself was laughable. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to get him riled up so bad. Maybe he was bored? Or maybe he was just annoyed with the blatant disregard to the threat that he posed? Whatever the reason be, he just wanted to see his 'partner' react. He's been trying to do the same since he met him just under a week ago, to no avail obviously. He narrowed his eyes as his hand slowly made its way to the hilt of his sword, doing nothing to mask his intent. He made it so obvious that the surrounding felt like it froze because of the spiritual pressure he was exerting. He would've been a twitching mess if he already wasn't expecting it; his blasted 'partner' didn't even flinch let alone regard him. He sighed and put his hand away from the sword and walked over to a tree and leaned to it with his arm crossed. The entire time, he didn't take his eyes off the subject of his current annoyance. He shook his head to clear his mind somewhat. Why was he even bothering with the teen? He wouldn't lie to himself, he knew he was curious. But why? Was it because he was intrigued that such a young man held the title of a 'S Ranked Missing Ninja'?

An 'S Ranked Missing Ninja'. One doesn't just pick such a title up. They have to be ridiculously strong, strong enough to make the 'Leaders', the supposed strongest of an entire nation to feel threatened. In the world they lived in, betraying one's nation was one of the biggest crime one could commit. Such was the severity of the crime that the one committed it is placed in a "Bingo Book", a black list of sort. A list of people that were to be hunted and often killed on the spot they are sighted. They must be vicious, unrelenting, unforgiving, showing no mercy and an acute lust of blood. In context of speaking, they must be a true villain.

He snorted. A true villain. Right. There was no white and black in the world they lived in. it was an endless blanket of grey. There's always a different angle to everything. He often wondered if they'd still consider them villains if they realized that it was either them or their 'enemies'. He wasn't naïve enough to believe that it would change anything. One cannot just understand pain of someone else until they themselves has crossed the exact circumstances they have, and even then, it is highly unlikely they'll react the same way. He sighed; there, he did it again. He's been wondering about certain 'truths' of the world. Again, it was because of his new 'partner'. He just couldn't solve the puzzle that was him. Itachi Uchiha; that was the name of his 'partner'. A name that the whole elemental nations was familiar with. Not just because of the little fact that he was the 'heir' to the almighty Uchiha clan, but oh so much more. Itachi Uchiha was hailed as the once in a generation prodigy. He was referred to as the true heir to the Magestic power that was the 'Sharingan'. He graduated from the Academy at the top of his class in a single year. He later becomes a chunin at the age of ten and entered into the 'Black Ops' at the age of 11 and becomes the youngest person ever to gain the rank on an ANBU Captain. He had the mentality of a Kage even before he graduated from the Academy. Such was the man named Itachi Uchiha. Strong, kind, compassionate, a clear analyzing mind, loyal to a fault, humble and so much more, a true ninja in all regards. He wouldn't have been too surprised to see him as the Kage of his village if it wasn't for 'that". There was another name he was referred to as after all; Clan Killer Itachi. The name itself was self explanatory. The reason why he was regarded as a S Rank Criminal. The man who eradicated a whole clan in the span of a single night without raising an alarm. He didn't spare anyone. Be it may an infant or a woman. But that wasn't even the most appalling part. The clan he killed was the one he was destined to rule from the day he was born. Each life that he took was his own kin. His own people. He didn't even spare his own parents. People regarded him as a traitor now. The same people that looked up to him as a genius, now called him the biggest villain their land has ever produced after Madara Uchiha. Such was the loyalty of the people. They didn't even stop to think of the situation. They just reasoned that he snapped because of the pressure and couldn't control his bloodlust resulting to the horrific slaughter. That's what they came up with. But then again, a person is smart. People are anything but smart. He sighed, he knew it wasn't that simple. One never enjoys killing. There is no sense of pleasure or satisfaction in taking one's life. Just a lingering sense of guilt, emptiness and begrudged acceptance. According to his own people, Itachi Uchiha was a villain. But then why couldn't he convince himself with the simple fact?

Itachi claimed that he did what he did to test the limits of his strength. He snorted yet again. Yeah right. He wasn't buying that crap. Those eyes of his. They expressed it all. Those were the eyes of a dead man. A man who has lost all will to live anymore. It was obvious that the incident has taken a huge part out of the young man. But this was the place that he always reached an impasse. What could've the reason behind his actions? What could've possibly pushed the young man so much to resort to what he did? Killing to test his strength? Laughable. No, he knew it was something much deeper. Was there someone or something controlling his actions? Unlikely. Did something happened revolving the clan? Possible. Was he following orders? That made his mind freeze. It wasn't as farfetched as it sounded. Even 'he' hoped that it wasn't the case for the sake of the young man. He mentally sighed and tried considering the eyes of the said man. They were the same as always. Same indifferent onyx orbs.

Whatever the reason be. He was now the last of the great Uchiha clan. Wait a minute. He wasn't the last Uchiha! He had heard that only one survived the slaughter. A girl no older than 7. A girl no other than his younger sister! He finally had a lead. Now to test his theory. He idly reached to his pouch and took out a kunai. "She must have been something else" He had said it just above a whisper, but he knew it was more than enough. He knew Itachi's been noting his every movement. One doesn't just live long enough to be so strong by being ignorant to his surroundings. "Your little sister I mean" He was really pleased to finally notice a twitch by the stoic teen. A grin threatened to break as he continued, "For you to leave her alive, when you didn't even spare the woman who gave you your life."

A grin did break out his face as Itachi turned to regard him for the first time. He idly observed that he had his Sharingan active. "What does it matter to you Kisame?" The said man just smirked and shrugged, "Just curious. She must be something special after all". Itachi lingered his gaze onto him for a moment before turning and answering in a tone that made it clear that he wasn't interested in talking to him any further, "She wasn't even worth the effort." Kisame couldn't stop himself from snorting. "So, you mean to tell me that the infant and civilians that you killed were more deserving than the daughter of the Clan head and younger sister to the Great Itachi of the Sharingan". He idly observed the nail that he had been cleaning with the kunai and continued in an amused tone, "Maybe I should give her a little visit" He idly wondered out loud.

Unknown to Kisame, Itachi's eyes changed. The three tomoes merged together to form a three-bladed pinwheel. Kisame felt the minute usage of chakra from Itachi but he wasn't going to relent. "You begged for her life, didn't you?" He stated with a grin but soon started sweating as an ominous pressure reeked through the clearing. He looked over to Itachi to realize that his eyes have changed yet again. He idly observed that it reminded him that of a shuriken. He knew that looking an Uchiha into the eye was suicide, but he just couldn't stop himself. These were the eyes that were said to be strong enough to be able to control even the Tailed Beasts. He himself was referred to as a tail less tailed beast. He would've snorted at the irony if he wasn't as tense as he was. He was cut out of his inner musing by a blank but strong voice, "Do not dig into the matters that does not concern you Kisame", one doesn't have to be too smart to realize the underlaid 'or else' in the statement. Now Kisame was warrior. He loved the feeling to be engaged in a death battle. But he wasn't stupid enough to antagonize the former Konoha ninja any further. Don't get him wrong. He was sure that he could match or even triumph over the Uchiha, but it wasn't worth losing a limb or two really.

"No need to get defensive Itachi-san. I was just Curious" The humorous tone as well as the mock raising his hands in surrender seemed to do the trick as Itachi's Sharingan turned back into the previous state as he turned away from Kisame. Kisame mentally sighed in relief as he contemplated the reaction that he got. It was obvious that what he said hit the nail right on or at least came a little to close to Itachi's comfort. He was caught off guard when Itachi asked him a question. "Why did you join this little organization of ours Kisame?" Kisame gathered himself after overcoming his shock over the fact that Itachi started a conversation and grinned while shrugging.

"Heh, Why not? It allows me to fight strong enemies. You know? To test my strength?" he felt his grin getting bigger when he noticed one of Itachi's eyebrows twitching. He sobered up a little after that though he still retained the amused tone. "And Maybe I'm curious as well" He ignored Itachi's raising a disbelieving brow. "So, you're doing this for peace?", the tone did nothing to hide his curiosity. Kisame shrugged his shoulders. Itachi stared at him for a while before turning to look at the sky and his eyes glazed over. "It will not work" he stated. Kisame, if he was honest to himself, was shocked.

"You seem rather confident Itachi-san". Those words were devoid of all sense of amusement that he had previously shown.

Itachi seemed to be searching for something before he shook his head, "What Pain said; while some of it was true, sadly it wasn't true enough". Itachi turned his gaze towards Kisame when he didn't provide a retort, to find him staring at him with a contemplating look. Realizing that he needed to elaborate himself, he continued, "According to him, 'If you don't share someone's pain, you can never understand them'. Do you think it is possible to understand someone else's pain?"

Kisame narrowed his eyes and turned his gaze away. Itachi again, took it as a hint to continue, "If it was that easy, then these conflicts would've ended a long time ago Kisame. One can not understand someone else's pain. By looking from afar, it may seem that the pain that they're feeling is like each other. The feeling may be same, but it's the circumstances and the way you react to those feelings define what you are." Itachi looked over the horizon. The sun had started to set, and he can make out the faint image of the moon as well. A rare sight he noted.

He motioned to the sun as he continued, "Take a look at the moon and the sun as an example". He noticed Kisame doing as he was told before he turned away because of the irritation in his eyes off the bright light. "Both go through the same pain. Loneliness. But their circumstances are different as are their choices". His expressions soften a bit, "One is the reason that others have light in their lives. Her very being produce warmth, life and happiness. She craves for warmth for herself but is ignored and lonely." He finished with a wistful look before turning to the moon. "While the other is adored by everyone. She is referred as beautiful, elegant. Others love her because she illuminates the night; ironically, with the light that she got from the sun. She has a lot of stars who are willing to help her with her loneliness, but she refuses to let anyone in." He turns his gaze over to Kisame, who had been staring across the horizon, desperately searching for answers. "This is the story Kisame, while they both share the same pain. The pain of loneliness. There circumstances and choices are what make them different. That is the reason they can never understand each others pain, for if they did, the conflicts would end, and it would lead to something truly beautiful."


End file.
